Life Without Motors
by Baby Hedgehog-Cute but DEADLY
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. A oneshot that I did for a science assignment.


**Welp. This is a stupid little oneshot that I wrote for a Science assignment. The prompt was "life without motors" and I decided to just use the Kickin' It characters. I actually wrote a little more than this, but the full version of this (it's not really that much more) is saved under my account in the school system computers, and I am uploading this from my laptop at home. Review if you want the two, maybe three, maybe four, possibly-but-I-doubt-it five paragraphs that aren't in this.**

* * *

**Inspired By: **a prompt; "life without motors"

* * *

Kimberly Crawford really despises sunlight sometimes.

Okay, so it might be the force that powers well over three-fourths of the world's sources, and yes it also provided life to the planet, but it's incredibly irritating in the morning when it _just_ manages to stream through the small hole in her curtains and beam insistently onto her left eye.

Grumbling to herself, she rolls over in her cot and places the bundle of cloth that she uses as a pillow over head, but it's no use. The cursed firey ball of gas in the sky has once again succeeded in waking her up from a peaceful sleep. _Sun — 5756. Kim — 0._

She sighs and sits up, groggily moving her slim legs off of the side of the bed and standing up. She walks in an almost-drunken gait over to her window, parting her curtains and looking at the sundial outside of her window. According to it, it's around two in the afternoon. Perhaps the sun did her a favor in rousing her on this bright Saturday just-past morning, as her mother would surely have come to her room armed and ready with a bucket of ice cold water fresh from the river if her daughter wasn't up soon. Kim learned that the hard way.

Kim turns around, leaving her curtains open. She exits her room and heads to the bathroom. She stares tiredly at her reflection in a bucket of water left over from the day before; if her mussed blonde hair doesn't betray the fact that she had just woken up, then her half-lidded brown eyes certainly did. She squints into the bucket, scratching at the corner of her mouth where drool had crusted overnight. She then grabs her toothbrush and proceeds to brush her teeth, spitting and gargling and whatnot.

She contemplates showering, knowing that the water would be nice and warm after having been heated up by solar energy, and that it would make the job of taming her wild blond mane easier. She decides against it. The water would just wake her up even further, completely eliminating any chance of getting a catnap later in the day.

With that thought, she trudges downstairs and finds her family already up and about (she honestly has no idea how they have this much energy so early in the day). Her younger sister Isabel is chatting animatedly with one of her friends while they braid each other's hair. Kim honestly can't remember the name of this one; Isabel has so many friends that Kim just can't keep up.

Mrs. Crawford is busy in the kitchen, humming tunelessly as she makes breakfast over the firepit. Kim can see a used plate peeking out of the stone basin that they use as a sink. Her father must have already eaten and gone to the office. Being the mayor of the large community that they live in results in him often not being in the house during the day, especially with the rumor circulating that a couple of citizens tried to create motors.

Kim shudders at the thought of the word as she meanders over to the kitchen and greets her mother good morning. The dreaded 'm' word was what almost resulted in the end of the world nearly a century before. She's learned all about them in school and from her grandparents, who were born in the time period when the 'm' word reigned and remembered it quite clearly. Human beings were very indolent back then; they had let machines powered by motors (it terrifies her just to think it) assist them in almost every aspect of life so that they wouldn't have to do as much work, which caused people to get fat and lazy. Devices called "computers" were especially dominant. They did the thinking for people so that they never had to "stress their brains" or something like that.

But then one day, something happened, an ominous, unexplainable something that scientists are still puzzling over to this day. There was some kind of strange power surge. Scientifically, it should have been impossible for anything of the sort to happen, for a large number of reasons, but it did and the result was devastating.

Things stopped working.

* * *

**I promise you people that there will be more interesting oneshots than these first three. I PROMISE. The next one is going to be a Walking Dead type AU sort of thing (if I don't find another random oneshot to post before I finish writing that) so be on the lookout for it! ^v^ I really love you guys. I don't say that enough. When I see that little email icon on my phone (because my phone is synched with my email, so if my phone is on then I will know the minute that you review), I get so excited, and when I find out it's a review then... well... I was once asked if I spontaneously just got high. So. YOUR REVIEWS MEAN A LOT MORE TO ME THAN YOU THINK!**

**OMFG I just thought I'd tell you this (not like you'd really care): I took a mandatory writing test back in January and today my LA teacher (the wonderful Mrs. Erdman; she has mad an appearance in some of my other stories) told me that ONE OTHER PERSON AND I got an EXCEEDS on the WRITING TEST. As in, WE 2, out of 300 EIGHTH GRADERS, got an exceeds. YASSSSSSSSSS. And that one other person just happened to be one of my best friends, so that's kinda weird, but WHATEVER! AAAAAAAAAH!**

**10/19/14 Edit: Response to Reviews-**

**JasmineLief: **_Wowow this is a cool concept :) I like it!_  
Thanks!

**Pazific:** _Cool! This is a bit like one I posted on a world without friction,_  
Interesting. :)


End file.
